In vehicle servicing and inspection operations, it is often necessary to maintain the vehicle engine at a specific RPM so that various procedures can be performed on the engine such as adjusting the carburetor or the fuel injection system. Moreover, in many state inspection procedures it is necessary to maintain the engine at a required RPM for a given period of time. Consequently, it is necessary for the driver to sit in the car and carefully depress the gas pedal to a predetermined setting for an elapsed time period while making sure that the setting does not vary during that period.
Furthermore, in the connection with automobile servicing, without the present device, a second automobile mechanic would be required to sit within the vehicle and hold the accelerator pedal down while the motor is being tuned up. This procedure of manually holding the accelerator pedal down for a period of time is not always satisfactory in that the foot becomes tired during that period and may relax against the spring pressure so that the RPMs of the accelerator pedal may vary.
The uniform depression of a gas pedal has been addressed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,866,356 to Elam, however the tool shown therein is relatively complicated since it has a number of interacting parts and does not provide for a fine adjustment of the gas pedal depression so that the RPM's can be increased or reduced by small increments depending on the necessary requirements of adjusting the present fuel injected engines. Another patent relating to the present subject matter is U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,496 to Marshall in which the accelerator pedal of a diesel engine is connected by a threaded rod to the fire wall of a truck. This arrangement is fixed for the particular truck involved and is not portable. Furthermore, also the fine adjustment of the engine RPMs cannot be achieved by such a structure.